Irelia/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Use to cover great distances by targeting low life minions on your way to champion targets. * Save your attacks for the right moment. * Reserving for losing battles can often turn the tide. ;Playing Against * Be wary of Irelia's , as it stuns if you have a higher Health % than her. * Irelia can quickly cover great distances by using on low life targets (its cooldown refreshes if it slays the target). Tricks ;Ability Usage *If you are going to engage on your lane opponent, consider waiting until you have less/equal health, then using on a low-health minion next to your opponent and for a quick engage. This can also be used for trading when you buy a Sheen and a Phage. *Spreading out the charges of your can actually trigger Sheen. A good strategy to maximise dps and win fights is to use this and position your ult to get the most health out of a charge (three minions give more health than one champion hit). *Along with this, it is usually better to spread out the use of your and W to maximise the dps of your trades/fights. *Maxing your W first is essential to fighting tanks and maxing is a great way to stop duelist when you are not winning a fight. ;Mastery Usage *The usual mastery page for top lane is 18/0/12, getting the keystone Fervor of Battle, for Irelia is an auto attack reliant champion. *The usual mastery page for Jungle is 12/0/18, getting the keystone Strength of the Ages, Irelia has a rough start in the Jungle, and doesn't really get better without a Bloodrazor and a Sheen, so the extra health will help her not die in her clears. ;Item Usage *You are at your strongest Mid Game when you have a Trinity and one other item and boots finished. Use this time to duel who you are confident fighting, and use your abilities to trigger Sheen. *The best items you can get for mid game are Trinity and Steraks Gage, Steraks will add damage to your abilities and Sheen and assist greatly in duels. These items are considered core to many top tier players. ;Countering *Randiuns and Frozen Heart are Irelia's biggest item counters. If the Irelia is going an Attack Speed build, these items and Thornmail will make her think twice before fighting you. *In Teamfights, count how many people are in the fight and determine whether you outnumber the Irelia and her team, evenly match, or are outnumbered by them. Respectively, she will have no extra tenacity, 10% tenacity, and you need to focus her with CC so she doesn't charge to your backline with tenacity from her passive. *Her hardest matchups are those who can both bully her and out sustain her. Two prime examples are Renekton and Darius. Pantheon is also a counter to Irelia because of his bully heavy laning phase Category:Champion strategies Category:Irelia de:Irelia/Strategie ru:Irelia/Strategy